Promos and Bumpers
A page listing the various promos, commercials, and bumpers for We Bare Bears. Bumpers Bumpers are generally used as a transition in between broadcasts accompanied by a voice over, telling the viewer which shows are currently on and/or are coming up next. Another form of bumpers, usually seen on children's television, are animations that end a commercial break, and sometimes lead into them. Bumpers are usually themed after the shows that are currently on or will be airing next. Dimensional Bumpers Dimensional, previously branded as (CHECK it 4.5), is the current branding for Cartoon Network in the US, Turkey, Italy, Latin America, Mexico, RSEE, Brazil, Philippines, Southeast Asia, and Japan. We Bare Bears The We Bare Bears Dimensional bumper was featured August 9, 2016 on Cartoon Network US. It is part of a series of unnamed Dimensional bumpers made for every show in Cartoon Network's current lineup. It consists of the Bears falling into the scene into their Bear Stack formation, before hopping onto each of their feet and doing the Running Man. They then hog-pile onto each other, which transitions into Grizzly holding up Ice Bear. Panda then falls into their arms holding his phone with a selfie stick attached, to which they all take a selfie together. They then fall into the void of the CN logo. Sunshine The Sunshine Dimensional bumper was featured January 16, 2017 on the Cartoon Network US. It features Panda dancing energetically to a hectic song while the flashy and perpetually bouncing scenery behind him constantly changes. Miki-chan and Gluten-cat can be seen in the background near the end. Tasty Bearstack The Tasty Bearstack Dimensional bumper was featured January 16, 2017 on Cartoon Network US. It starts with the three bears falling from the sky into their Bear Stack formation, similar to the We Bare Bears bumper. They are then sucked into a blob which transitions to all of their faces, stuck together, looking directly at the camera, which is revealed to be a selfie as Panda's phone is pulled away. This transitions into the Bears sliding down a pink, swirling slide into each of their faces individually before they are sucked up into the CN logo. Movie Block The Movie Block Dimensional bumper was featured October 6, 2016 on Cartoon Network US. It is a bumper that appears as a transition into Cartoon Network's weekend movie block. It consists of the Bears, all made out of felt, waiting for a movie to come on while Ice Bear is eating popcorn and Panda is playing with his phone. Panda jumps up in excitement, causing Ice Bear's popcorn to spill everywhere, as he showcases that he's gotten 14 new messages on his dating app. In response, Ice Bear sternly points toward the TV where the three all look toward the camera before it cuts to the television which now bears the CN logo. Block Animation Bumpers These bumpers are part of the Dimensional era. Bearstack The Bearstack Dimensional bumper was featured January 15, 2017 on Cartoon Network US. It consists of plastic two-piece toys of the Bears stacking on top of each other to form their stack. When the Grizzly toy tops the stack, it all falls apart. Oxygen The Oxygen Dimensional bumper was featured September 26, 2016 on Cartoon Network US. It features a medium-sized clay Panda with a giant clay Grizzly behind him, with a tiny clay Ice Bear sliding down Grizzly's nose. There is then a paper cutout of Panda eating a cupcake. It ends with a clay Ice Bear floating in space saying, "Ice Bear needs oxygen." CHECK it 3.0 Bumpers Winter The Winter bumpers aired during the winter season throughout 2015 and 2016 on Cartoon Network RSEE. The bumpers were CHECK it 3.0-based, however some of them featured CHECK it 4.0 soundtracks. The first bumper features the bears, stacked into their Bear Stack, skiing. They then topple over onto each others' backs. The screen then pans over to three ''Adventure Time'' penguins who give the bears scores of 10, 9.5, and 10 respectively. It then pans to the Cartoon Network logo. The second bumper consists of the three bears preparing to competitively sled against each other. When they take off and make it to a loop-the-loop, they all fall to the ground at the peak of the loop onto each other, Grizzly falling onto Ice Bear and then Panda on top. Panda then pulls out his phone attached to a selfie stick and takes a selfie of the three. There is then a quick transition to the CN logo. Winter (Bumper) - We Bare Bears Winter (Bumper 2) - We Bare Bears CHECK it 4.0/4.5 Bumpers We Bare Bears The We Bare Bears CHECK it 4.5 bumper was featured September 2016 on Cartoon Network CA and EU. It consists of the Bears in a stack alongside Chloe walking through a CHECK it 4.5-themed landscape. Every time they pass behind a pillar, they end up in a weird, funny-looking stack. At the end, Chloe ends up on top of Ice Bear and underneath Chloe with Grizzly following along. It transitions to the logo with them all having a nice laugh. PairUP Bumpers The bumpers for PairUP are a mix of CHECK it 2.0 and 4.0-based and are advertisements for the We Bare Bears and Powerpuff Girls (2016) PairUP which aired across November 2016 in Asia-Pacific countries and March 2017 in Latin America. The CHECK it 2.0 bumpers feature two blocks side-by-side with characters from We Bare Bears and Powerpuff Girls (2016) interacting with each other in some form. Emparejados (Bumper 1) - We Bare Bears|A bumper featuring a clip from "Captain Craboo", which didn't air until March 13, 2017 in Latin America. Emparejados (Bumper 2) - We Bare Bears Emparejados (Bumper 3) - We Bare Bears|A bumper featuring a clip from "Everyone's Tube" which hasn't aired yet in Latin America. Emparejados (Bumper 4) - We Bare Bears Emparejados (Bumper 5) - We Bare Bears Coming Up Next Bumpers A Special Hour of Baby Bears The Special Hour of Baby Bears Dimensional bumper aired January 17, 2017 on Cartoon Network US. It features a short clip from "Baby Bears on a Plane" and transitioned into an hour-long marathon featuring Baby Bears episodes. Promotional Shorts Promotion shorts, commonly shortened to "promos", are short clips, generally advertising or teasing an upcoming show, a new episode or season, and events. #bearstack Promos There are a series of promos under the name #bearstack that aired when the show was first announced. These promos consisted of the Bears, in their signature Bear Stack, traveling through real life scenery, and sometimes settings from Cartoon Network's own shows. These promos were also a part of the CHECK it 4.0 era. Bearstack (Promo) - We Bare Bears Bearstack (Promo 2) - We Bare Bears Bearstack (Promo 3) - We Bare Bears Bearstack (Promo 4) - We Bare Bears|A #bearstack promo that aired on Boing ES, the replacement channel for Cartoon Network in Spain. Bearstack Christmas (CHECK It 4.0) - We Bare Bears|A Christmas-themed #bearstack promo that aired in Asia. Season Premieres Season 1 We Bare Bears (Promo) Season 2 Season 2 (Promo) - We Bare Bears Season 2 (Promo 2) - We Bare Bears Season 2 (Promo 3) - We Bare Bears Event Promos Emparejados (Promo) - We Bare Bears|A Dimensional-era promo for a We Bare Bears and Powerpuff Girls 2016 double-bomb within the same week. Aired February 28, 2017 on Cartoon Network LA. Scratch A promotional ad for the addition of We Bare Bears tools and utilities to Scratch. Scratch is a visual programming language. It is accessible online and allows the creation of things like animations and games through the power of coding. It is used by many to help learn and teach coding for people of all ages. This promo aired December 7, 2015 on Cartoon Network US and is CHECK it 4.0-based. New Episodes Promo - New Episodes Every Night|CHECK it 4.0 promo #1 for October 12-16, 2015. We Bare Bears - Week of Premieres (Promo)|CHECK it 4.0 promo #2 for October 12-16, 2015. CN 4.0 Promo We Bare Bears Premiere Week (November 2-6, 2015)|CHECK it 4.0 promo for November 2-16, 2015. CN - New Titans Thursday (November 19, 2015)|CHECK it 4.0 promo for "Hibernation". Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo - April 21, 2016|CHECK it 4.0 promo for "Rooms". CN Yoursday - Week of April 28th (Extended Promo)|CHECK it 4.0 promo for "Losing Ice". Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo (60s) - May 5, 2016|CHECK it 4.0 promo for "Cellie". Night of NEW - Cartoon Network|Dimensional promo for "Captain Craboo". Cartoon Network - Swordsday Promo - October 6, 2016|Dimensional promo for "Baby Bears on a Plane". Cartoon Network - Swordsday - October 13th (Promo)|Dimensional promo for "Yuri and the Bear". Cartoon Network - Swordsday Promo (30s) - October 20, 2016|Dimensional promo for "Icy Nights". Cartoon Network - Swordsday Promo (30s) - November 3, 2016|Dimensional promo for "Creature Mysteries". Cartoon Network - Swordsday Promo (60s) - November 10, 2016|Dimensional promo for "The Library". Cartoon Network - Swordsday Promo (30s) - November 17, 2016|Dimensional promo for "Grizz Helps". CN Dimensional - Winter Holiday Special 2016 Promo (60s) - December 1, 2016|Dimensional promo for "Christmas Parties". Category:A to Z Category:Content Category:Commercials Category:Site maintenance